


The Blank of My Life

by sheikahgirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, i love my inner circle, it's just dumb fluff and stupidity, literally just based on a Blackwall and Sera banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheikahgirl/pseuds/sheikahgirl
Summary: The Inquisitor has affectionate nicknames and titles for her inner circle, Sera is disgusted, Blackwall is used to it, and Dorian watches in vague amusement.Based off a banter/interaction between Sera and Blackwall.





	The Blank of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls up to this fandom 4-5 years late, not having played any of the games but Inquisition, and with an unpopular ship* here's some garbage, enjoy.

“You didn’t always have a beard, yeah?” Sera pipes, breaking the silence as the party reaches the entrance to more ruins.  


Lavellan pauses, both to study the fading paintings along the descending stairs and to hear Blackwall’s response.  


“I didn’t emerge from my mother with a hairy face, no.”  


Lavellan stifles a snicker, turning to continue down the stairs and into the mouth of the cave. Blackwall’s dry humor and wit are some of his many charms, in her (completely biased) opinion. Dorian passes the archer and warrior to join the Inquisitor in their search for glyphs.  


“I saw a sketch of Todd Reynard. No beard.”  


Lavellan misses a step down, attempting to smother her snickering with a hand, sputtering out “ _T-Todd Reynard_ ” as she slips and stumbles down the rest of the stairway. “Dorian, s-she called him _Todd Reynard_.”  


Dorian reaches out to catch Lavellan by her sleeve, giving an amused smile to their supposedly mighty, unshakeable Inquisitor. “Todd Reynard, you say? Sera, I rather thought it was Terk Reamer.”  


The Inquisitor peels into clear laughter, barely holding herself up against the cave walls, clutching Dorian’s steadying hand.  


Sera snickers as Blackwall sighs and looks upwards. “Warden Blackwall had a beard,” he attempts to explain with a serious and grave air.  


“Gordon, honey, it’s okay, I’d still love you if your real name actually was Turkey Ripper—” Lavellan cuts herself off, letting go of Dorian to clutch her stomach as she bends over to giggle and gasp for air. Sera’s snickers turn into cackling as she reaches Lavellan, lifting her hand out for a high five. Lavellan gleefully completes the gesture, again attempting to smother her giggles with her free hand.  


Blackwall watches her and the exchange, a small smile forming on his face.  


“You two balance each other out quite well, if I might say. Our lady inquisitor’s cheerful disposition smooths out your put-upon grumpy, gloomy demeanor.” Dorian says as if only to Blackwall, but loud enough for the whole party, even over laughter.  


Lavellan perks up from her bent over position, “aw, we were surely made for each other, right? We’re battle lovers! The close combat crew, watching each other’s back! An action romance for the ages! I’m positive Varric’s already on it.” Something in the corner of her eye catches her attention, derailing her chatter. “Oh! Veil light. Dorian, light of my life, would you be a dear?”  


Dorian moves towards the bracket, “But of course.”  


Sera quirks her brows, grinning, “Light of your life, Inky? Oi, beardy, what do you have to say to that?”  


The Inquisition’s fearless leader gives a loud mock-gasp, interrupting any response from Blackwall, “Oh, Sera, he doesn’t have to worry or get jealous! He already knows he’s the _love_ of my life.” Lavellan quietly titters before brushing her way towards Blackwall, clutching one of his crossed arms and draping herself against him.  


“What. What’s the difference.”  


Lavellan pauses briefly to glance up at Blackwall with a smile, pushing up on her toes to give his cheek a quick peck. She looks at Sera and explains, “Well, this heart of mine,” she thumps her chest with a painfully loud sound, “has a whole lotta love and all the members of the inner circle can’t escape from it. Everyone has a special place in my heart!”  


Sera gives her a vaguely disgusted look. “Ah, shite, don’t go on another one of your love and feelings rambles.”  


Lavellan releases Blackwall’s arm to rush towards Sera, “But Sera, _joy_ of my life, how else am I supposed to express my gratitude and happiness towards my friends! I need all of you to _know_.” She’s practically thrumming with giggly, mischievous energy while Sera takes her bow in her hands as if to physical beat their Inquisitor away. “Don’t let these scary daggers fool you, I’m nothing but a sack of love, ready to dish it out!”  


Sera swings her bow at her, “No! No hugs! Gross! Get back! Beardy, do something about this!”  


Blackwall takes pity on her and speaks, “My lady, perhaps we should continue our search for these elven glyphs? Would you like to be the one to carry the veil fire?”  


Lavellan stops her looming to peer back at her lover. “You know me so well. I _do_ love the pretty fire.” She prances over to the bracket, giving Dorian a bright smile on her way to it. “Thank you for the fire!”  


Dorian nods, then inquires, “Do you truly have affectionate titles for everyone of your inner circle?”  


With a torch of veil fire in one hand, Lavellan grasps Blackwall’s hand with her free one, and she happily exclaims, “Yes! Vivienne is the grace of my life, Cass the strength of my life, Cole the heart of my life—"  


“Is that not the same as love—?”  


“No, it’s not, and Josie the hope of my life, and…”  


Lavellan continues to chatter and gush, swinging her and Blackwall’s clasped hands between them while leading the rest of the party in their search. Sera interrupts with suggestions of new and improved (read: inappropriate) titles with Dorian gently encouraging the raunchier ones.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb, but I really wanted more stupid fluffy fics with Blackwall and Inky. Like sure the whole relationship is fucked up with Blackwall's whole thing, but it's a video game so I don't really care about how their relationship would realistically pan out. Just gimme fluff and shenanigans, thxxxxx.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for giving this a read! It's very short, but after witnessing this specific banter between Blackwall and Sera, the idea of my Inquisitor tumbling down a flight of ruined stairs in giggles because of Sera's "Todd Reynard" comment would not leave me alone. If y'all are curious, this happened when I was exploring the "Ancient Baths" in the Exalted Plains. There's some baddies right down the entrance stairs, but I decided to boot 'em for this.
> 
> Also, I really wanted to use "the dumbass of my life" or "the hell of my life" but I couldn't decide for whom, and I also just love the inner circle to bits so I kept it positive for the few I actually listed.


End file.
